


I Won't Tell A Soul

by incrqdible



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Deckerstar, Deckerstar angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), deckerstar fluff, deckerstar kiss, soft deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrqdible/pseuds/incrqdible
Summary: Lucifer hadn't said it back.Though it saddened Chloe, she knew it was best to give it time. Was he ashamed? Afraid? Honestly she didn't know. But what she did know was that she had to be there for him.A short fic about eye-opening conversations, walls being let down, trusting each other and of course the laughs and giggles that come with it.This is a short continuation after time froze and the confrontation with Lucifer's Dad.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268





	I Won't Tell A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quickly a disclaimer already: English isn't my first language and I just wrote this of the top of my head so I'm genuinly sorry if I made any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction :) I put some song refrences in it too. I tried making it all super extra with the fluff and thoughts so you can completely let yourself break down.

He opened the door in a rush. Eyes widened with a shocked expression on his face. Lucifer's hair was messy and his skin was pale. His whole posture looked unstable, and he was terrified for crashing on the evidence closet floor any second if he couldn't keep himself in control. So he tried to keep himself as calm as manageable. Afraid he might've already scared the Detective. His gaze turned softer, for her. Chloe stood there motionless, though she was blinking, which meant time wasn't frozen anymore.

''Lucifer... What just happened?''

Chloe genuinely had no idea what was going on, but the first thing that popped up in her mind was the fact Lucifer hadn't said it back. Why?

''I don't- I'm sorry, Detective. I apologize, I should have just-''

Chloe interrupted him.

''What are you apologizing for? It's okay, you're going to be okay. I promise.''

Chloe kept standing on the spot she stood on when Lucifer had opened the door. She was scared to do something that would let him fall to pieces. Because it was perfectly clear Lucifer was about to shatter completely.

Lucifer shook his head in frustration, closing his eyes in the process. Knowing he messed up, again. It suddenly hit him that something could have happened to her throughout this whole day. Sure, he realized that a few times already, but now...- He looked at Chloe. He could've lost her, because of Michael. That bastard. If he decided to touch her again he'd swear to- well... You know who. His worries were suddenly overwhelming him and the tension that was buried deep down inside his body came to a release. His sigh was filled with relief, knowing the only thing that actually mattered to him was standing right in front of his eyes.

He wanted to kiss her, to make her feel alright. He wanted to love her in every single way he was capable of.

And the pathetic thing was, he did. He did love her. So, why? Why couldn't he say it back? His sight went blurry. An invisible fog covering his eyes. Getting rid of all the emotions he still had left when looking at Chloe. But now...

He looked into her eyes without blinking, keeping that empty stare on his emotionless face. Then Lucifer quickly walked towards her. He didn't exactly hug her like he did before time froze. It was more Lucifer grabbing Chloe. As if she'd vanish if he didn't do it soon and fast enough. So scared to let the most precious thing in the universe go.

At first, Chloe didn't know what to do because the way Lucifer grabbed her wasn't exactly how he'd done it in the past... not that hugging was a regular thing he did anyway. Which made this even more- overwhelming?

The first few seconds Chloe felt clueless, but then she remembered how Lucifer had opened the door. Before he pulled her close she saw an emotion, a look on his face, she had never actually seen before: complete emptiness with genuine fear radiating around his whole physique. With that in mind, Chloe hugged him back with every bit of her soul.

She put her face just below his chin, wanting to be as near to him as possible. Both her arms were wrapped around his back, and one hand found its way up to his shoulder blades and the back of his neck.

Once he felt Chloe keeping him close, comforting him in every single way achievable, he relaxed all his muscles. He only kept the hands that were wrapped around her waist tight, not ever wanting to let go. Lucifer let out another deep sigh.

Chloe cleared her throat and inhaled.

''Lucifer, what's going on...? Not that I'm complaining about this, but you look...-''

She didn't finish her sentence.

There was silence for a moment. Then his body started to shake. Feeling weak because he started to cry. Feeling weak because he couldn't control his body from shaking. Lucifer tried muting his sobs: thinking it was pathetic to completely let himself break in her presence.

Chloe hugged him tighter, she let her hand rest at the back of Lucifer's head, stroking his hair softly. Her other hand still rested on his back. She pressed him closer, if that was even possible.

It was, apparantly, she could now feel his heart beating against her chest. It beat way too fast. Lucifer panicked, too many emotions were coming at him out of nowhere. Well, if he hadn't pushed his feelings away it wouldn't have been this overwhelming. He knew this was something he'd experienced before: falling apart. The odd thing for him, was that the cause never was a woman. It never happened when he was this close to a woman, physically and emotionally.

They stood there for a good five minutes until she could feel Lucifer calm down. She heard him exhale loudly. His hands were still tightly wrapped around her waist. But Chloe didn't mind. She did actually tear up thinking about how they'd been standing here for five minutes, intimacy at a level Chloe didn't experience with Lucifer until now. She embraced the fact he felt safe enough to let himself go. Despite the fact she still wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Given that Lucifer had never, ever done that. He didn't say a word once. Though his actions said more than any word could've accomplished in a situation like this.

Still Chloe wanted to talk to him, if he was ready to tell her what was going on. After all, she still didn't know what happened in general. What had happened to make him look like this, feel like this.

''Hey...'' Chloe said softly.

Lucifer refused to say a word, not wanting to let go of the hug. So she took the initiative to pull away from him first. Chloe looked into his brown eyes, Lucifer's eyelashes shining of the wet tears. She put her hands on his cheeks, wiping them away. Lucifer stood there not knowing what to do. Completely speechless, because of her. His miracle. Realizing what just happened. He fell apart in her arms.

His mouth still wasn't moving, afraid he might say or do something stupid. Something pathetic, reckless. She deserved anything but a man who was this weak. Damn, he was the devil. He could do better than this. Much better.

Though, all lies aside, the Devil was broken. He really was. He'd been all his life. Lucifer felt like a failure, a pawn in this nasty little play of Father. First he didn't realize that because of the Detective, he now had moments in his life where he genuinly felt better about himself. Now he did realize it. And it made him more emotional than he'd ever like to admit. Because Chloe really was the only human being that could succeed in such thing. Helping him to get rid of his self-hatred. Chloe being the reason he saw things differently, in a positive way. In a way no one could've accomplished with him, except her. Because she was special.

Nevertheless he still felt that enormous guilt of leaving her in the first place. He should've gone with her, helping her with the case. Keeping her company because that's what boyfriends are supposed to do. But he hadn't. How could he possibly forgive himself for that? Besides dozens of other things he had to forgive himself for. He wouldn't ever forget that one moment. The moment Chloe made him forgive himself. That moment being the start of an endless journey of getting closer and closer to completely forgive himself.

Still the biggest thing that was bothering him was the fact he didn't- no, couldn't say it back. Why couldn't he just say it? It made Lucifer upset in a way he'd never really experienced. He was also angry at himself, but that wasn't anything new to him. No matter how many times Chloe told him and would tell him in the future: he knew he wouldn't ever be good enough for her. Lucifer knew she could've found someone better, wiser, stronger, simpler. And all that guilt? He would carry it with him for the rest of his life. Which was the reason he probably couldn't ever let go of his self-hatred. 

The only thing that was clear to him was that he needed to completely open up. Let those gigantic walls down, once and for all. No matter how hard it was to face, though he knew it since they met: the main issue in their relationship was him. So he wanted to fix it.

Lucifer opened his mouth and his raspy voice began to speak: ''What if- what if I'd lost you, Chloe?''

She looked confused and then she chuckled lightly. Lucifer saw her struggling to hold the tears back.

''What are you talking about, silly? You could never lose me.''

While saying that last sentence her voice broke a little. Because they both knew that wasn't true. Swallowing the pain of that sentence away she put her hair behind her ear. Lucifer followed her motion and then looked down but Chloe didn't let him. She put his chin up to let him look into her eyes again.

''If you don't want to tell me, Lucifer, that's okay. Take your time, you got plenty. As your girlfriend it is my job to comfort you, to let you feel safe. Because, Lucifer, that's what you are right now: safe. You're safe with me. I'll always be here, doesn't matter if it's physically or there.''

She let her hand rest on his heart. 

''But, Detective- I don't know how this- this is gonna work. I try to be a good person, a good man, for... for you. But it's hard because I'm... well... me. And if somebody hurts you I wanna fight. I'll do anything for you. I keep messing up and it's just- I'm trying to fix this but I know I'm not good enough for you and-''

''Don't you dare say that again.''

''But-''

''No, don't. Shh,'' Chloe rested her finger on his lips, ''we're gonna try to fix this.''

She cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, holding his face. Lucifer gave her, the love of his life, a weak smile. He blinked, slowly gaining his emotions back. He felt something again. As Chloe continued speaking his whole body suddenly flooded with warmth: ''And I'll try to fix you.''

\---------------

After what happened at the police station they both went their separate ways. Chloe had given Lucifer a quick kiss on the cheeks (‘’I’m so sorry but I really have to go, Lucifer. Trixie is waiting for me and I can’t leave her alone for too long. We’ll talk later, okay?’’ Lucifer'd been a bit speechless, given that Chloe never gave him a cheek kisses. After that he'd given his special ''Chloe''-smile. ‘’Of course, Detective, I’ll see you tomorrow?’’ She’d nodded.) before she walked past him to open the door.

A few minutes later Lucifer headed home as well. He didn't put any music on in his corvette. Normally he would've. When he entered his penthouse the first thing he did was taking a glass of whiskey, of course. He took his jacket off and walked towards the balcony. Looking up at the sky he said: ‘’So, this is your new plan now, eh? Coming to Earth, to manipulate, destroy me over and over again? D’you know what? You do you, I will definitely not participate in a single thing you're planning to do. And if you ever touch Chloe, I’ll find a way to destroy you. Mentally, physically, emotionally, Father, I don’t care. Watch me, because I will.’’

His voice suddenly broke. Attacked by his own feelings he took a sip of the whiskey and continued because he couldn't, wouldn't, let his emotions get the best of him. With his voice shaking he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. 

‘’Why...?'' he growled through his whisper. ''Give me one reason, Dad. That’s the only thing I’m asking. I just don’t- I don’t understand, alright? I need to know why. Why do you keep doing this to me?''

Lucifer knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Not now, probably not ever.

‘’Everything is my fault isn’t it? I’m no master of desire. I’m the master of messing up, and it all started because of you. But then you backed up, pretended like nothing happened. Like you didn’t traumatize your own bloody son.’’ Lucifer wanted to yell ''coward!'', but he couldn't because he knew he was the coward here.

Lucifer looked down, drinking up his whole glass before tearing up again.

‘’And don’t even get me started on Michael,’’ he spat out that name as if it was poison. ‘’He hurt her. He hurt the Detective. Now that, that is something I won’t ever forget about nor forgive him for.’’

He kept on screaming at the sky (well, God) tumbling over his own words, too angry and upset to get his sentences right.

He heard someone cough. A soft ‘’Hey…’’ escaped someone’s mouth, Chloe’s. Apparantly she had different plans than staying home with her daughter like she'd told him.

‘’Detective! I didn’t hear you come in, I was- well never mind, doesn’t matter. Would you like a drink?’’

Chloe was confused because Lucifer refused to turn around. He still stood there. When she came closer, not answering his question, she saw him shaking. As if he’d not done that enough throughout the day. She had a vague idea of what was going on. She heard him yell... at the sky? Oh…- She got it.

‘’How are you holding up?’’

She didn’t know what to do or say, and that question seemed a little obvious because clearly he wasn’t doing too great.

‘’Oh, well, you know. Got the whiskey, so I’m good,’’ he said with a light chuckle.

‘’Seriously, Lucifer.’’

Chloe walked towards him and stood still when she was right next to Lucifer. She noticed him turning his head away, to look at a more, interesting part of the sky apparantly. She knew he had a different reason. She touched his arm and moved her hands up his body until she'd cupped his face. Lucifer still refusing to look at her.

‘’Hey, it’s okay, look at me. Please.’’

He couldn’t resist the ‘’please’’. Not when it came from Chloe's lips. He turned his head around to look her into the eyes. Lucifer saw her flinch. Immediately punching herself mentally because, God, that was stupid of her to do. She seeked for the right words, but her mouth kept zipped. She was actually quite stunned by his eyes.

Lucifer gave her a painful smile.

‘’You asked for it.’’

When Lucifer kept staring at her, insecurities dripping all over him, she came closer. Chloe traced his lips with her fingers, then his nose, and then she let her thumbs rest below his red eyes.

‘’No it’s not that, I-‘’

‘’Are you scared, Detective? Of- of me?’’

Chloe exhaled loudly. A little bit offended, though she understood why he asked her, given how she reacted. Which, of course, wasn't her intention.

‘’Lucifer, I told you before. I’m not afraid of you. It’s just- I wasn’t… prepared, that’s all.''

He looked away again, watching over L.A., refusing to show Chloe his eyes any longer. She was probably disgusted. How couldn't she be? Having a boyfriend whose eyes glowed red when he was angry? How pathetic was that?

Chloe's hands still rested on his face, then she put her fingers around the back of his head and turned it to let him look into her eyes once more.

''I think they are beautiful.''

After a few seconds of looking at her, he felt himself calm down. His eyes probably disappeared, because he wasn't angry anymore. He could only think of her right now. Speechless because of what Chloe said. She thought his eyes were beautiful. Beautiful. The Detective isn't a person who'd lie about that, would she? Then he remembered she made him believe she wasn't afraid. When she saw his Devil face. That was a lie. Was this one, too? A gut feeling yelled at him saying ''No, of course not you idiot!'' but his insecurities took over.

‘’Let them come back,’’ Chloe asked him softly.

‘’I can’t, Detective. They only show up when I’m angry. And now I’m obviously not because… well because of you, I guess,’’ he said with slight doubt. Still feeling a bit odd to say sensual things like this, but weirdly it made him feel good.

‘’I’m sure you can. At least try it? For me?’’

Lucifer didn't get it. She wanted to see the eyes he thought were disgusting, because he realized he actually scared people with it. In the past he’d enjoyed showing his eyes. It was funny to see people freak out. But now his view on that changed, he didn't want to scare people anymore, least of all Chloe. These same eyes were seen differently by her, apparantly. They were beautiful. He slightly tilted his head, confused.

‘’Why?’’

Chloe didn’t say anything, simply waiting for him to at least give it a shot. She ignored his question, giving him a heart-warming smile in return.

Lucifer didn’t know how to make the eyes appear other than to think of his Dad, or Michael, or both. That was even more affective. Hence it worked.

‘’See? I knew you could do it,’’ she blinked slowly, placing a hand on his arm, softly squeezing it.

Lucifer still didn't understand why she would want to see his eyes. She never answered his ''why?'', but he decided to let it go. He looked deep into her blue eyes and then it hit him.

It absolutely hit him.

She felt like Heaven. Not the Heaven he thought of now, a place he thought was absolutely disgusting. Anything but a comfortable place. No, the Heaven he used to know. Where he used to live, happily. His home. Everytime he’d looked at Chloe, he felt that nostalgia. Not knowing where it came from at first, but now he knew. He felt at home with her. He felt safe. And loved. This feeling she gave him was indescribable. But he embraced every bit of it. She really was special. He'd known it since the first day they met, but that he'd come to this conclusion one day? No, that was something he'd never imagined.

‘’Why aren’t you afraid, Detective?’’

‘’Will you cut the ‘why’ questions?’’ she said a tad too annoyed, of course with good intentions. But it frustrated her, because it let her think too deeply. And at this moment, she wanted to do anything but think. She just wanted to hold him. Let him know how much he meant to her. Besides that, she also wanted to yell at him. Confusingly out of love. Telling Lucifer he needed to open up. Telling Lucifer it was okay to do that. She hoped tonight he would take the second step of lowering his wall since the first step was what happened earlier. She decided to not ask him anything about what he was going through, what had happened today that made him so upset. Because that was a step he needed to take himself first. She didn't want to force him into anything. Now her concern was the question he asked. Why she wasn't afraid of him. And suddenly this whole conversation had a complete twist from where she thought it was heading. Now, if she let her really think about his ''why?'' for a second she knew the answer: he was 'just' Lucifer Morningstar. The whole ‘’Devil’’ label meant nothing to her, not anymore. All she saw, was him being hers. An angel being hers. 

‘’I’m just asking because I don’t understand. I still don’t, after everything that ever happened. You choose to be with me, the Devil. Someone who couldn’t even protect you because of that stupid vulnerability thing.’’

‘’That’s something you never had influence on, Lucifer. That’s not your fault-‘’

‘’Now you see, Chloe. It is. Everything is my fault.’’

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. How did he get to this point of...- of mental delusions. Was it really because of his Father? Lucifer didn’t deserve any of this. The feelings that he had… about himself… were not normal and absolutely heartbreaking.

‘’How could you even say that, Lucifer?’’

‘’Because! All my life I was known to mess up. At least that's how I saw- see myself. It’s something I’ve done my entire existence: messing up. Do you know the feeling when you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse?’’ his voice broke at certain points, and Chloe was fighting against her tears.

''I'm a- a Devil who can't even keep himself in control. I failed miserably at my job as Hell-ruler. Too weak to continue because I was bored. I never do the right thing. I just can't do it right. I'm just a pathetic... thing. A tool for my Father to mess around with. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you never felt the love that you deserve-''

Chloe quickly interrupted him, even though she really wasn't planning on doing because Lucifer was lowering his walls.

‘’As I said before, and I’ll say it again and again, Lucifer: you’re also an angel. I appreciate every single bit of you, Lucifer. You being the devil and all that. But to me? To me an angel is all I see, is all you are to me, and everything that comes with it.’’

In a split second his red eyes were gone. He gave her a smile even though he felt like dying. Because letting his walls down was so much harder than he’d imagined it to be. He had no words. But he knew he was a step closer to opening up. Even though the only thing he did was pull himself into a black hole, his self-hatred not really improving. But he told her. He told his Heaven how he felt.

‘’Lucifer, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. You and I both know you need to work on how you see yourself. It breaks my heart to hear you say these ridiculous things about yourself. You have to keep in mind that for me there’s nothing you could do or say, I can’t escape the way I love you.’’

That affected him. He didn't want to break her because of something pathetic he said about himself. This wasn't even about her-

''And before you think 'Now I won't say anything about my feelings anymore because I would hurt her', shush. That's not what I meant. You have to tell me everything. Good and bad. About yourself, about- how you feel about me. Everything. I just wanted to make sure that you know it affects me how you see yourself. And it's not about me right now, I know but-'' she sighed. ''I need to shut up. I don't know what to say right now. I hope you get my point. The main point being the fact I love you, Lucifer.''

She noticed him getting closer. Her whole body warmed up thinking about how Lucifer had just opened up to her, again. Twice today. Every time getting a step closer to completely getting rid of the invisible walls around him.

He still hadn't said a word. But Lucifer was a master at communicating through his eyes. And that was enough for her right now.

He put his glass down before he wrapped his hands around her waist, softly pulling her closer. One of her hands moved to rest on his chest, feeling his beating heart. When his lips touched hers a tear fell on Chloe’s cheeks. It was Lucifer’s. She pretended as if she didn’t notice and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Now she was the one telling him something without any words. Telling him it was going to be OK. She was his safe place.

\----------  
‘’Now, do you want something to drink? I do think it was rude of you to ignore my question earlier,’’ Lucifer said to Chloe.

She was wrapped in his arms after they’d kissed and they just stood there enjoying the view. He looked down and winked while smiling widely, making sure she didn’t feel attacked.

Chloe laughed: “Alright, I’ll give you that. First I’m going to use your restroom for a bit. Be right back.’’

She let go of him and walked off the balcony, after a few steps she turned her head. Lucifer’s gaze made her melt. He looked embarassed when she caught him staring and he realized how his eyes were fixated on her. Once he realized Chloe had actually turned around he snapped back into the moment. He coughed lightly, giving her a soft smile.

‘’After the drink I really have to go.’’

Before Lucifer could say anything she turned around and walked away towards the bathroom.

Lucifer sighed. He poured himself another glass of whiskey and wine for Chloe.

When she came back he was playing the piano, she heard a familiar tune. He was playing ‘’Heart and Soul’’.

She smiled at him when she walked towards Lucifer and layed a hand on his shoulder, standing behind him while he continued the soft melody. She took a sip of the wine.

‘’So, it’s Friday… do you like to do something tomorrow? Maybe, I don’t know… come over at my place?’’

Lucifer nodded, not really giving much away of what he thought about that.

Chloe noticed it and stuttered a bit, finding a way to make him feel comfortable and free. After all, this was still new to them. Given that Lucifer was a complete closed book, she didn’t know if he even liked it when people suggested things. Or if he felt forced to agree. Or maybe he felt uncomfortable, for whatever reason that may be. She knew he had… traumas. But she didn’t know how many, and what kinds and all of that. She totally supported him though and of course she was always there for him but it was hard for her sometimes. She did keep repeating ‘’Chloe, baby steps. It’ll be okay.’’ Because if she didn’t her emotions would immediately get the best of her. Overthinking is basically becoming a habit. I mean how could it not be when the Devil was her boyfriend. Still her stomach filled with butterflies when she just thought about that fact. He was actually her boyfriend now? What the hell? It did make her smile. A lot.

She let her thoughts go back to the current situation.

‘’Of course… ‘course only if you want to, I mean-‘’

Lucifer turned his head around for a brief moment and nodded again. For a split second she could swear she saw pain in his eyes. He was hurt. He was desperate for something. But she didn’t know what for and she was afraid to ask him, she didn’t want to bring back experiences he was already having a hard time dealing with. Given that desperation was probably a sensitive topic for him. She could imagine how hard it was for him to admit he needed something. So she kept her mouth shut. Again: baby steps. The thing she wanted to do least was force him into saying something he wasn’t comfortable saying. It all needed to be said and done out of his own free will. And Chloe knew how much she would embrace every single moment he decided to speak up to her, regarding something he was having difficulty opening up about. It happened a few times already and she was genuinely so proud of him.

She continued drinking her wine. It was late. She should head to Trix.

She didn’t like how they barely spent time together here in his penthouse, but she decided to just keep in mind how they’d talked about each other on the balcony, and she automatically started blushing.

Chloe rubbed his shoulder before walking off to the elevator.

‘’I’ll text you later, okay?’’ she stood still after taking barely three steps.

She suddenly realized that Lucifer had switched to a different song. It sounded sad. It kind of broke her heart. But she didn’t know what to do with it. And to be honest she felt horribly about that. She waited, hoping for a response. A movement of his head nodding for the third time would be enough.  
Lucifer inhaled and then quickly stood up, pushing the piano bench away. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer and turning her around. She bumped into him. He looked at her lips, then into her eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it. That went on for a few times, he wanted to say something. He looked away while he still held her by her waist, fingers losing their grip. He eventually removed his hands and let them hang next to his body. He felt pathetic having to say this. But he needed to say it. He just needed her.

‘’Stay, please?’’

She was speechless. She blinked slowly and her hands went up his chest.

‘’But Trixie-‘’

Lucifer shook his head. Regretting what he’d said. Now he knew what his insecurities debating wether he should or shouldn’t say it were for. This was stupid. Desperate. Weak. And pathetic.

‘’Yeah, no, of course. I’m sorry.’’

Chloe’s heart sunk to the ground when his voice broke saying ‘I’m sorry’.

‘’But I suppose she can occupy herself for a while. Don’t worry, I’ll stay.’’

A big smile exposed the happiness he felt rushing through his body. He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. Again, saying without any words how much that made him happy. They both knew they needed each other right now. It wasn’t exactly an easy day. It was pretty rough one.

He swallowed seeking for the right words. At the moment he could only stare into her eyes and he cupped her face for a moment, brushing his fingers over her cheeks.

‘’So, Detective, at some point your boyfriend,’’ he smiled like an idiot, ’’needs to teach you how to play the piano.’’

He grinned and gave her a quick ‘up and down’ look. He pointed his hand at the piano bench. When Chloe turned around she exhaled sounding offended, but in a playful way.

‘’I can play!’’  
Lucifer raised his eyebrows, though she couldn’t see it because she was standing with her back against his front.

‘’I won’t comment on that, love.’’ Chloe turned around, feeling the butterflies as he called her ‘’love’’. Lucifer winked at her and said: ‘’I’m gonna learn you how to actually play.’’

Chloe wanted to interrupt him.

‘’Ah ah shush! Now, sit down alright. In the middle.’’

Chloe sat down, Lucifer standing behind her.

‘’What do you remember? Of the lessons you had many years ago.’’

‘’Lucifer, honestly I have no idea,’’ she giggled.

‘’Alright no worries.’’

Chloe secretly loved how Lucifer was so serious about this, but in a sweet and caring way. Because she knew how much music meant to him. She felt her eyes sparkling as she thought of how she probably made him happy with this: her, them, playing the piano.

‘’We’re gonna try ‘’Heart and Soul’’ then. Bringing some memories back,’’ Lucifer said softly, stroking Chloe’s hair. She leaned back a bit, very subtle, because she enjoyed it when Lucifer did these little domestic things.

When Chloe tried it again for the first time she immediately messed up. It was the idea she just played the toplead again, only Lucifer teached her small changes that made it sound a bit better and professional. After all, she wanted to impress him. She chuckled, Lucifer shook his head but couldn’t stop himself from smiling again. Suddenly he pushed her over, more to the right and sat down next to her.

‘’Need an example?’’

Chloe rolled her eyes.

‘’Yeah, okay, whatever, Lucifer. We know you’re the best piano player here.’’

She gave him a bright smile.

‘’Thank you, darling,’’ Lucifer said and gave her a quick kiss on her cheeks.

While Chloe started blushing he played her part effortlessly, of course.

‘’Your turn.’’

‘’How do you expect me to play it like that after I tried it once? Your expectations are too high and it’s making me insecure,’’ Chloe said with an overdramatic tone.  
For a second Lucifer thought she was serious. ‘’That wasn’t nice of you scaring me like that. And still I never said I expected you to do anything. I don’t care if you mess up…

I only care about you being here.’’

Chloe willingly drowned in his dark eyes when he added the last sentence after a short stop. Then she remembered what he said first.

‘’Scaring y- Lucifer c’mon,’’ she pushed her elbow in his stomach, playfully.

‘’Thought the Devil didn’t get scared,’’ she knew that wasn’t true because she’d seen him being scared plenty of times. But she wanted to tease him a little bit. Given that the conversation they had earlier was, well emotional. Eye-opening rather. Which was a good thing. But it was also good to change the vibe. And not only to change the vibe. She genuinely didn’t want to worry for a moment. She just wanted to be with him. Nothing more, nothing less.

‘’I do get scared, yes. But in your arms I feel safe.’’

And there it was again. This feeling of being overflooded with warmth and electric tickles. These sensual things… they were too much sometimes. In a way that she still couldn’t comprehend he’d actually say that. But she absolutely adored it. Adored him.

‘’Lucifer, please, I-‘’

He tilted his head. Again regretting what he’d said. Was it going too fast? No, right? Not going to lie. He’d gotten pretty used to ‘just’ saying these types of things near her. He’d gotten used to it pretty fast, and Chloe was the only one who could made him have this habit of being all lovey-dovey. And for sure that habit had shown itself. Several times already.

Cupping his face was one of her favorite things to do. And she made that perfectly clear as she did it again.

‘’Now we’re back to being lovebirds,’’ she said chuckling, ‘’from the day that I met you I stopped feeling afraid.’’

Lucifer smiled softly. Liking where the conversation was heading to.

‘’I mean, of course, I’m still scared sometimes. But not with you, you know? It’s just’’

Lucifer shushed her: resting his finger on her lips.

‘’I know, darling. I know.’’

Her whole stomach filled with butterflies as she realized he actually started to nickname her. Of course she had nicknames before. But this was different. He was different. No one could compare. And with that accent? Mhm… she was sure no one could ever compare.

She pulled his head closer as Lucifer brushed his fingers against her lips. When their foreheads touched he put his hand at the back of Chloe’s head. Then his other hand moved over her jawline. Eventually kissing her, she put her arms on his shoulders. She stood up, and moved onto a new place of the piano bench: the exact same spot Lucifer was sitting on. When she sat down on his lap she let her hands move through his hair. Lucifer’s hands firmly moving over her back while his lips found their way to her neck. He was lower than her so this was just the perfect occasion to kiss her there. He smiled against her soft skin and Chloe tilted her head backwards. She started giggling when she noticed Lucifer was slightly tickling her. His hands had traveled from her back to over her stomach while giving small kisses in her neck. He chuckled and grinned like an idiot (an idiot who was obivously very in love) when he lifted his head to look her into the eyes, still tickling her, enjoying his view. Her smile was the only thing that mattered to him.

‘’Lucifer, stop!’’ Chloe cried out.

‘’We’re gonna fall off this bench- I don’t think it’s very stable when two people, who not to mention are on top of each other, are sitting on it!’’

She tried to stop her body from moving uncontrollably because Lucifer was tickling her and she almost couldn’t breathe. Though she did laugh, a little too much, making it even harder for her to catch her breath.

‘’This isn’t fair, Lucifer- I don’t even have space to-‘’

‘’Space to what? Tickle me? Trying to stop me? Honey, delusions.’’ He chuckled and then let out a groan when he attacked her neck once again.

‘’I swear! You could at least let me try, huh?’’ Chloe said through her cries of laughter.

She let out a barely noticable gasp when she felt his tongue and he started giving her open-mouthed kisses. Lucifer did notice it though. Chloe’s hands tugged his hair. He gaver her another hot kiss, just to hear her sigh of pleasure again. Then he continued tickling her as if nothing happened.

This wasn’t fair at all. Not when he was this attractive teasing her like that.

‘’Let’s move somewhere else then and see if you’re right about the whole ‘I can win from the Devil’ thing then, mhm?’’

He didn’t even wait for a response. He grabbed her thighs and stood up from the bench, wrapping her around his body.

When Chloe thought she was finally free from the tickling for a moment because his hands were under her thighs, she exhaled surprisingly when before she knew it his face was in her neck again. The bastard.

When he pinned her on the bed and lifted her shirt to tickle her on her bare stomach, Chloe had different plans. She tried pushing him over but Lucifer was faster, almost as if he’d already expected her to do that and took her arms, pinning them above her head.

‘’You didn’t even give me a chance! Cheater,’’ she laughed while shaking her head.

‘’D’you what, love? Honestly I’m not really in the mood to tickle anymore. Let’s… you know,’’ he raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

‘’Ugh I hate you.’’

He pulled back, letting her arms go.

‘’Is that a no, Detective? Alrighty th-‘’

Lucifer wanted to move away from Chloe, knowing how he would’ve gotten back on top of her, of course, but she was as fast as lightning pulling him back. She grabbed his whole body, putting Lucifer above her again. For sure this was her favorite view, she thought while slightly chuckling.

‘’I can’t stand you sometimes, Lucifer, you’re an idiot. But how could I resist when you’re being cute like th-‘’

‘’No, no, hold on-’’

He pointed a finger at her. He looked disgusted and honestly it was really funny. Chloe couldn’t resist to burst out in laughter. She’d already expect him to react this way. What made it even more enjoyable.

‘’Let me stop you right there, Detecitve. I’m not ‘cute’. That’s the worst thing I’ve ever been called.’’

‘’Yeah, you are.’’

‘’No I’m n-‘’

‘’Literally shut up.’’

She put her hands around his head and pressed her lips against his before he could speak again about how he ‘’wasn’t’’ cute. Because he really was. When she felt his tongue against her lips another thought went through her mind: and he was not to mention devilishly hot. She giggled lightly against his mouth, thinking about how he absolutely drove her crazy, what made him quickly look up.

‘’In the giggly mood I see. Not that it’s bothering me. Shall I continue the tickling then, my dear?’’ he asked while raising his eyebrows. He was actually serious.

‘’I said shut up.’’

She grabbed his head like she did before and opened her mouth once his tongue decided to enter it again: lettinf him know tickling wasn’t on her mind anymore.

\----------  
Chloe opened her eyes first. She yawned without making a sound and turned on her back. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Waking up at Lucifer’s always felt a bit suprising.

They had been a couple for not that long. You’d think that with all the desires and tension released they’d stay over at each other’s places 24/7, to spend the night. Though that wasn’t the case. Not because they didn’t want to. It was still just a little odd in a way. There wasn’t a logical explanation, really. Chloe thought it was because it wasn’t in their ‘’system’’, yet. Obviously they both wanted to change that. Only it had to come naturally. But, if they did spend the night. Well… you can imagine they have the time of their lives.

Lucifer was laying on his left side, left arm under Chloe’s neck. He was still sleeping. She was laying next to him, though their bodies didn’t touch.  
She looked aside, to just admire him for a moment. Chloe sighed and her eyes started to sparkle. Even though he looked incredibly hot, laying there, with his bare chest, she couldn’t forget the fact he was at his cutest. In some way it was peaceful to watch him sleep. And when she observed him, right now and on previous nights, she couldn’t wrap her head around him being the Devil. An angel was all that was laying there.

His mouth was closed, and a soft smile appeared on his face. She saw him inhale deeply. Lucifer put his right arm above his head. Running a hand through his messy hair.

‘’You’re staring,’’ he said in that… what was the word? Sexy. Yes. That sexy morning voice. She caught herself grinning while butterflies filled her stomach.

‘’I’m not –‘’ she scoffed.

‘’You are, darling, but, I don’t mind, so you’re lucky.’’

‘’Am I, now?’’

His eyes were still closed. Then he smirked.

‘’C’here,’’ he mumbled. He held out his arm that was above his head, inviting her to press herself closer to him. Chloe smiled and turned on her right, snuggling into the warmth of his body. Her head was placed under his chin, on his shoulder.

He still smelled good. Chloe let out a deep sigh and rested her hands against his chest. Her hand found its way up to his jawline and she gently touched his stubble. Lucifer’s arms were wrapped around her. One arm surrounding her waist, his hand resting on her back and the other was softly stroking her hair, holding her head.

‘’D’you know… I’m quite disappointed…’’ he paused, ‘’I didn’t get a kiss yet,’’ Lucifer said dramatically. Chloe looked up and saw him frowning. His mouth pouted when he felt her looking at him. Ugh she couldn’t stand him.

He opened his eyes for the first time.

‘’A kiss? You didn’t?’’ Chloe said, teasing him. She put her fingers under his chin and let him looked up a bit more. She came dangerously close to his lips, but didn’t touch them.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

‘’What’s up with the bullying, hm?’’ he said, giving her a wink.

When he moved forward, Chloe pulled back, chuckling.

‘’Ah, well, never mind. This is fine too, whatever.’’

She chuckled.

‘’You already gave up, huh? And you’re lying. You’re upset.,’’ she laughed.

‘’Well, of course I am, Detective! Morning kisses are my favorite. And I didn’t give up. I know you’re the one who’s having a hard time. Given that morning kisses are impossible to resist. And you know that.’’

He placed his right hand on her hip and Chloe nestled into his neck again and kissed his neck softly.

‘’See?’’ he breathed.

She rolled her eyes, smiling, and moved up to kiss his jawline. Her touches were so gentle he almost didn’t feel it. But, my, he loved them. She made his whole body heat up.

Her hands were moving up and down his chest. His hand lowered to her thigh and he lightly squeezed it, pulling it closer to his hips. His left hand was still touching her hair. Chloe kissed his shoulder, and then moved to his chest.

He placed his hand under her, or well, his shirt and it now moved upwards to let it rest on her ass. He felt Chloe smile against his chest. She’d positioned herself lower than him so she could comfortably kiss his abs.

‘’In the mood, are we?’’ she said and grinned.

She teased him by pressing her knee every now and then against the area where his boxers were obviously tight.

‘’Lucifer, really? It’s just morning!’’ she teased him even more by eventually placing her whole leg between his, bending it and pressing it into that exact spot. Lucifer chuckled and looked down at Chloe heating his chest.

‘’Shut up, you.’’

He grabbed her ass, head and lifted her softly up to turn her on her back. He pressed himself on top of her.

On purpose, he placed his knee between her legs now.

‘’Dick,’’ she said while she laughed.

Lucifer frowned and grinned at her. He realized that this, whatever this was, is something he never could imagine before. Being horny, yet joking around. But he enjoyed it oh so much. Normally, you know… things would’ve already happened. But with her it was different. It wasn’t about that. It was about enjoying their time with each other, no rush. Of course he enjoyed morning sex. But normally with other people it was just that. He’d do the deed, gave him or her the night and morning of their lives and then the woman, or man, would go.

Lucifer looked her in the eyes deeply. He then moved towards the beginning of her neck. His hands held her chin up while he made his way from just above her collarbone to her jawline. He traced a pattern with his tongue. Chloe gasped while she chuckled and he softly bit her ear. He sighed and his breath felt hot on her skin.

‘’Too bad I’m already tired,’’ he whispered in her ear: continuing to tease her over and over, just ‘cause he could. A sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth, because, God, him whispering... Then she realized what he said. The second she wanted to argue he fully dropped his body onto hers. He wrapped his hands and legs around her body, covering it.

Though Lucifer seemed heavy, his weight hadn’t really much effect on her. He snuggled his nose into her neck and exhaled comfortably.

‘’Don’t you dare to wake me up now,’’ he said too seriously.

Chloe moved a bit under his body. He couldn’t keep the strict act and asked worrying: ‘’Are you laying comfortable, dear?’’

She immediately nodded.

‘’Yes, Lucifer. Don’t worry. I mean after all it’s you who’s laying on top of me, so no complaints. Not at all. Now go dream about me, sleepyhead.’’

She wrapped her arms around his back and started scratching his back.

Of sleepiness he mumbled some things she couldn’t quite understand, she giggled lightly. The Devil… really?

Two hours later Lucifer woke up, laying on the actual mattress instead of Chloe. He grabbed the pillow and put it above his head. He groaned.

‘’I don’t want to get up,’’ he mumbled to himself. When he pressed the sides of the pillow to his ears he heard the TV turning on.

Lucifer, the oh-so-in-love-devil, couldn’t even think about continuing sleeping. Of course he had to join her. He’d immediately made up his mind about surprising/scaring her. Lucifer knew Chloe was very easily distracted, and overall, if she was busy with something: she really was focused on it. Given that he knew Chloe was watching her favorite tv-show, it wouldn’t be hard for him to sneak up on her from behind the couch. Though, it would be very distracting if he’d came down the few steps from his bedroom, the couch was almost right in front of it.

Lucifer quietly got out of bed. He put on the only pair of sweatpants he had and peeked around the wall. She was making herself a drink. When she headed towards the couch, her back facing Lucifer, he softly came down the steps, walked around the bar and snuck up to her from behind the couch.

Lucifer was too busy with focusing on not revealing himself he didn’t see Chloe still wearing his shirt, still no pants. Her hair was messy yet pretty.  
When she sat down and put the blanket over her body Lucifer faced forward. He put his elbows on the couch, each one next to Chloe’s head. He put his face on Chloe’s right side and kissed her shoulder.

Chloe gasped. She immediately looked up from the tv and giggled.

‘’I should’ve known,’’ she groaned. She patted her hand on the couch and held her blanket up.

‘’How can I resist?’’ he winked and smiled widely.

‘’You can’t.’’

Chloe fastly stood up, turned around, and grabbed Lucifer by his waist. She almost threw him over the couch, yet he softly fell on it, taking in all the space.  
‘’Detective! Always so impatient,’’ he grinned while he put his hands under his head. Looking up at her he pouted his lips.

Chloe bend over and pressed her mouth against his. She then held her hands out, Lucifer took them and sat up. When he created a space for her to sit, he grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the ground and put it over them. Chloe snuggled into his bare chest. His one arm was on the leaning of the couch, the other one was pressing her body close to his. She held him with one hand by his waist. Her other hand moved up her own body, she let it rest on her shoulder and held it open, inviting Lucifer to push his hand into hers. And so he did, letting go of her waist he strangled his fingers into her hand, letting it rest on her shoulder.

‘’I really like this, Lucifer,’’ Chloe said softly.

‘’Well, I mean, what’s not to like about this?’’ he chuckled.

‘’I could do this forever,’’ he admitted. She looked up to him and smiled, a little pain covering her eyes. Forever… that was easy for him to say. She swallowed.

Moments like this made her realize how special he is. Of course, everything about him was special, unique, perfect. But this sometimes hit different. It didn’t happen that much, yet this felt so safe. So natural. She couldn’t resist just expressing how she felt about him once more. Just because it’s the truth and he deserves to know it.

‘’You know you mean a lot to me, right?’’

For a second he looked confused. He couldn’t deny the fact he didn’t quite understand where this was coming from. Random moments like this. Though, he didn’t complain.

‘’Same counts for you, Chloe,’’ he smiled.

‘’Everything about you makes me happy; makes me- proud. I’m proud of who you are. The only thing I’m proud of myself is the fact that you’re mine. Bloody hell!’’

Chloe raised her eyebrows, frowned, nevertheless she was melting inside.

‘’What?’’ he said.

‘’What’s bloody hell about this?’’ she chuckled.

‘’Pardon me, darling? The Devil got the most gorgeous woman of the universe. That’s a little overwhelming if you’d ask me.’’

She snuggled her face into his chest again, letting his words enter her mind. She didn’t know how to respond to that. And it wasn’t even neccesary. He knows. He knows how much his words affected her, in such a positive way. And he’d do and say anything to make her feel good about herself. Every single thing he said was the truth. He wouldn’t ever lie.

‘’No, seriously. Have you seen yourself? I’ve been around for centuries. I’ve seen many pretty women. But they were just that. Pretty, nothing more, really. Yet- yet you were different. It was just this- this feeling I had. Not to mention your face, your body, your personality. I knew you were special. So very much. And now I truly know you are, especially to me. If there’s a color to describe you, how weird it may sound, it’s golden. You are golden, Chloe. And you better take that as a compliment.’’

He didn’t expect nor waited for an answer and pressed his lips on top of her head. When they both looked at the tv again she softly lifted her head and pressed a kiss against his cheeks. It was a long and warm kiss. He unconsciously closed his eyes, a smile bigger than ever appearing on his face. The things this woman did to me, he thought. They really did get better at communicating without words. He never experienced love like this, obviously. Crazy to think how a cheek kiss can tell you so many things. It felt like a ‘’thank you’’ mixed with ‘’I love you too’’. Because even though he hadn’t said it back, words like this, was just another language for saying the three ‘original’ ones.

When they watched one episode together - even though Lucifer had no idea what it was about, given he didn’t follow the show, but the Devil would do anything to make her happy, hence this - he inhaled deeply: ‘’Right, so, breakfast?’’

‘’Oh my- I totally forgot!’’ Chloe laughed.

‘’Guess we were too busy with… well whatever we were doing this morning. I’d expected more moaning, though,’’ he raised an eyebrow and grinned. Chloe playfully rolled her eyes.

He stood up to make him and Chloe some breakfast.

‘’No ordering today. I can make you breakfast burritos myself. I’d bet they’re way better.’’

‘’Alright, bet?’

‘’For what then, mhm?’’

‘’So, if they are better, you get a lot of kisses today, how does that sound?’’

‘’Dearie me, I thought you wouldn’t even think about the question if they’d be better or not. Of course they will be. The Devil’s an amazing cook! Coming back to your question, that sounds great, darling. But you and I both know kisses is what I would’ve gotten anyway,’’ he winked at her and she chuckled, turning on the tv again.

\----------  
‘’Hey…Lucifer?’’

He stood on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. Chloe was on her way to the shower. Normally he’d notice, and he’d ask with his puppy eyes and grin if he could join her.

This entire time he’d also been more quiet than usual.

‘’Something’s bothering you, tell me what it is,’’ Chloe said.

‘’I’m fine, darling. Don’t you worry.’’

He took a sip of his whiskey and turned around. Lucifer walked towards her: ‘’I’m going to change, then we can go to work, alright?’’

Chloe frowned.

‘’No, no. You can’t hide from me. You don’t even want to join me in the shower? Last time you smirked like an idiot of excitement!’’

Lucifer scoffed but knew it was true.

‘’Okay, you see, Lucifer, you know you don’t have to tell me. But if you want to, even though you’re afraid, please do.’’

He laughed dryly.

‘’I’m not afraid, Detective. I just don’t want to talk about myself all the time. Which is weird of me to say,’’ he paused and smiled for a second.

‘’Nonsense. Look: you’re going to join me in the shower,’’ she grinned and then her look softened, ‘’and you’re going to tell me what you’re thinking about, yes? We both know deep in your heart it’s the best option.’’

He nodded, realizing how important this was for their relationship. And maybe, just maybe, he could be proud of himself if he took another step of opening up.

Chloe already walked towards the bathroom while Lucifer smoked his cigarette and finished his glass of whiskey.

He took off his sweatpants, nothing underneath, and stepped into the shower.

‘’Mhm you’re just gorgeous, aren’t you?’’ he came closer from behind and Chloe lightly gasped given that she hadn’t heard him come in. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder.

She only turned her head in response and gave him a short but loving kiss.

‘’So, tell me, what’s wrong?’’

Lucifer swallowed, he’d already kind of forgot what he was even thinking about.

He inhaled and now Chloe completely turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stroke the back of his head. His hands found their way around her middle.

His smile was weak and she could tell this was hard for him.

‘’Trust me. The topic I’m thinking about- it’s not that appropriate for a shower.’’

‘’This time, I don’t care, okay? Please just tell me because I know you want to.’’

He sighed and nodded.

‘’Well. You know… My Dad arrived.’’

She frowned.

‘’Who- God?’’

He closed his eyes for a bit.

‘’See? Not the right topic.’’

Chloe immediately shut his mouth with her finger. She saw the bastard grin below it.

‘’Keep it in, Lucifer.’’

He laughed.

‘’Alright.’’

‘’What’s the thing that’s bothering you, then?’’

He laughed sarcastically.

‘’My Father is back? Isn’t that enough information?’’

Chloe blinked a few times. His tone was harsher than usual, but she understood.  
‘’I’m sorry. No- yeah, Lucifer… I get it, that was dumb of me to ask.’’

He shook his head and his hands lowered from her middle.

‘’That’s enough information for now. Mainly because, well, that is the thing after all that’s bothering me at the moment.’’

‘’Is there something else you want to tell me?’’

‘’Actually, yes. Just about- I don’t know. How he treated me? Though you already know the big part. But now he’s actually here I’m just… I don’t know what to expect. And, Detective…’’ he inhaled deeply and looked away, ‘’I am afraid.’’

To be fair: Chloe didn’t exactly know how to react to this other than comforting, physical touch. Given that God was a subject she could hardly give him advice for. She kissed him gently. His hands found their way to her hips, she smiled against his lips.

‘’Enough of all of this, love. The shower’s not meant for bullcrap like this.’’

‘’What’s it meant for then, hm?’’

He pulled away from the kiss, turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

Lucifer put his hand on the back of her neck, pressing it against the wet marble stones. Chloe gasped because of the sudden cold touch. His other hand slipped over her soaked body, towards her thighs. He teased her, pressing the palm of his hand against it, stroking it firmly. Every time Chloe thought he’d finally be in the place she wanted him most, he lowered his hand again. The hand on her neck tightened.

His other hand went upwards, it softly went over her heat, but before she knew it his hand was massaging her breast. This whole time he’d kept his own body from hers. When his other hand went up her hair, he slowly pushed his front to her back. Lucifer pulled her hair and she let out a moan when she felt his erection against her lowerback. While one hand was still in her hair, the other one finally went down, but again: not where she actually wanted him.

‘’Please, just-‘’

He groaned and then laughed, deep in his throat.

‘’Just what, darling?’’

She sighed, rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see it, and almost agressively took his hand. She placed it between her thighs herself and Lucifer couldn’t help but let out a trembling moan when his fingers got to her center.

When they got out of the shower, Chloe could barely walk. She giggled as Lucifer picked her up and threw her softly on the bed.  
‘’So, what suit should I put on today?’’ 

He stood in front of his clost and turned his head to look at Chloe, who took his white shirt that was laying on the bed. Lucifer handed her some underwear.

‘’How about, we take a day off. The both of us.’’

Lucifer smiled in excitement.

‘’What for, hm?’’

She held up her shoulders and walked towards him, hugging Lucifer from behind.

‘’We can go to the zoo and take Trix with us?’’

He turned around, poking her stomach with his finger. She giggled as she jumped backwards and fell on the bed. He quickly put on his pants and walked towards Chloe on the bed. He booped her nose and smiled widely. 

‘’I’m not that much of an animal lover, though snakes will do,’’ Lucifer said with a grin.

Her eyes got big but she didn’t want to start that conversation.

He walked towards the closet again and Chloe sat up. She shook her head, ‘’anyway,’’ she said when she let out a deep breath.

‘’Do you want to go or not, otherwise you choose.’’

While Lucifer was looking through his shirts, very focused, he said: ‘’No, love, it’s fine. I know the urchin loves zoos, and I suppose you do because you love her. Then I’ll go because I love you.’’

In a second he stopped moving. Chloe saw him tilting his head slightly.

Chloe stood up from the bed and ran towards him, jumping on his back. She truly didn’t want to overreact, but how could she not? And at the moment she didn’t care if it was too overwhelming for him. 

She flooded Lucifer with kisses on his neck. Then she stopped and whispered in his ear.

‘’What did you say?’’

Her smile was brighter than ever.

‘’I-‘’

Lucifer was still quite stunned himself. How could it feel so natural to say it? He hadn’t even realized it.

Chloe lowered herself from his back and started stroking it, being a little more in control.

‘’You know, if you want to take it back you can just s-‘’

She got interrupted when Lucifer turned around, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his lips as he kissed her in the most tender way he’d ever done.

‘’I wouldn’t ever take it back,’’ Lucifer exhaled as he moved her hair out of the way.

‘’Never. Because it’s just the truth. The oh so simple truth that I’ve been denying for years. I love you, okay? So very much.’’

Before Chloe could say a thing he brought her head closer to his and kissed her forehead.

Still amazed by how good it felt to say it, he felt the tears coming.

‘’I love you too, Lucifer. And don’t worry. I won’t say anything.’’

He frowned.

‘’What are you talking about?’’

‘’That, hopefully of happiness, the Devil is crying because he realizes he loved Chloe Decker all along. And again,’’ she winked, ‘’don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The fanfiction actually started off as 5 chapters, but as I was writing the final one I decided to put it all together. Unfortunately the comments therefore vanished, nevertheless I truly appreciate every single one you left behind! I'm planning on making a second fic, with actual chapters. Thinking of writing a slowburn :) Again, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this bunch of fluff.


End file.
